


Crave

by Skyler10



Series: Family Fic [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fish & Chips, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate sends Sir Doctor of TARDIS on a mission, which he valiantly completes despite an unexpected thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little five minute drabble for TPP's "fish, watch, success" prompt.

Dame Rose Tyler watched out the window as her gallant knight returned from his quest. He rushed through the pouring rain, protecting the delicate package underneath his coat. She threw open the door for him, and he took a moment to shake out his hair, dripping on her to make her shriek and giggle.

Sir Doctor followed her to the kitchen, dropped to one knee, and presented her with the precious paper bag.

“Your fish and chips, my lady.”

“So your mission was a success?”

“Anything for you two.” The bold gentlemen pressed a kiss to his fair wife’s baby bump, making her beam in delight at having such a dashing hero as the father of her child.


End file.
